Book 1: Alliances are forged and betrayal is afoot
by Remnants of a Shattered Memory
Summary: Hollows attack a new dimension on the dimensional plane; unfortunately for them the shinobi won't go down without a fight. The shinigami and akatsuki get involved and things just seem to go from really bad to even worse than before. Read and Review please
1. Not a good day for anybody

**This is the prolouge for my story... and umm... no I don't own any of the character but I do own my plot that I have brainstormed over for forever and ever ^^ Enjoy~**

**Prolouge**

_Not a good day for anyone._

Many could guess and say that I was crazy, and they would all be wrong, I am not crazy, or insane, that's for people who have lost all sense of reality and have become engrossed with keeping a grip on real time, life, humanity.

I have a rather firm grip on reality and humanity, I am almost ashamed to say that I wish I didn't, that I was insane, and then they would all leave me alone.

I hate that man, the man who made me bitter, but I can't help but soften the edges of the bladed hate because he made me become stronger. He made me have to hide behind a mask, one of nothing. My mask is blank, except for the stripe coming down from the lip, and outlined eye-holes; the only other thing decorating it is a black homonka, and the scriptive words of "Wasp" on the edging near the cheek, where all ANBU operatives had their codename inscribed.

Giving a glare, I looked up at the monster terrorizing the town, I hated it when these things, monsters, occasionally popped up, it was an anomaly for the shinobi of this world, but we did not care, anything that stood in the way of the village's greatness must be destroyed… no matter what.

I wore my pink hair long and in a braid down my front, allowing my right-parted layered hairs some freedom because they were too short to add to the braid. I wore the standard ANBU uniform with a cloak to hide my identity, though the braid kind of nullified the effect.

(3rd P. O. V.)

Grabbing the standard regulation tantos, she leapt forward with incredible speed, something she didn't think she'd ever be able to accomplish what she had when she had still been a naïve genin. Allowing herself to reminisce, she forgot about the monster. A big, black, clawed hand rushed towards her, stopping abruptly, she leapt to the side, wincing invisibly behind her mask when it nicked her left shoulder. The wound itself wasn't all that bad, she had once… no twice, been impaled with a sword through her stomach, by the same Akatsuki member, mind you. Compared to _that_, _this_ was nothing.

_Decapacitating this thing might be a little harder than expected_, she thought glaring at the big thing. Its mask was ugly; it reminded her of the old ANBU masks, without the markings and more undesirable features like a hammer-head like obtrusion sticking out of the top or the spikes coming out of the sides.

As it roared, Sakura visibly winced, it was so…. dead. It didn't even sound human, though she guessed it wasn't because of the huge gigantic hole in its chest.

Before it could clip her other shoulder or even move, she was rushing forwards, streaking across the sandy rubble of the small village on the outskirts of Konohagakure. She couldn't remember its name from the brief report and was quite thankful for the map that had been oh-so-graciously given to her by an irritable Neji.

_Pfft, he's such a baby about giving extra information, though I guess he really wants some quiet right now, what with Naruto constantly banging on his door, screaming profanities at him all day, cursing that he'll kill him… _She thought, imagining Naruto's latest stunt: Defacing the Hokage Mountain, _or… more like Neji's giant stone face carved into a mountain that overlooks the Village. _

Tightening her grip on the sword she glared at the thing as it spoke. **"You certainly aren't a lost soul, and you aren't a shinigami, but your spirit energy is looking tasty!" **It yelled, allowing a big, disgusting grin on its face, showing flat teeth and breath that smelled distinctly nasty.

Sakura scrunched her nose up in disgust, mentally saying that the next time she fought one of these monsters, that she'd bring an over-sized tooth brush to brush its teeth to make the fight more pleasant. She didn't think she'd want to have to do this again, though. Giving a battle cry, she sliced off its arm, which was making a move to knock her to the ground. Jumping off another building, she made a long slice along the arm that was rushing towards her like a lance, _that thing's trying to skewer me_! She though indignantly, turning in the middle of the air.

* * *

"Third-seat Mayuri! You need to look at this." A voice called, Akon, who was managing the hollow radar.

"What is it, Akon? Can't you see I am busy?" He asked, gesturing to the data he was currently storing.

"I can understand that, Mayuri-san, but this is something that can't be ignored, another dimension has popped up on the hollow radar, and it's being infested with them in one central location. It's a mass number!" He said, causing Mayuri's golden eyes to look over at him, interestedly gleeful at the news.

"Show me, I want to see this." He commanded, giving a smile that showed his flat teeth. Akon nodded and showed the blue haired scientist the screen.

Mayuri's eyes widened and he looked over at the other man, currently smoking a cigarette, "Get Kisuke-taichou, immediately." He said, his voice leaving no room for any opposition. Nodding stiffly, Akon left swiftly, heading to the barracks.

* * *

_**Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak.**_

"_All Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads are called to an emergency captains' meeting in the first division barracks! I repeat, 'All captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads are called to an emergency captains' meeting in the first division barracks! This is not a drill! All captains are required to attend; this is a matter of inter-dimensional security!"_

* * *

Hirako Shinji looked up from his nice stroll through the fifth division barracks. _Ah… damn… now my stroll is interrupted, how rude of them. _Brown eyes rolled and he gave a sigh before flash stepping to the door outside the meeting room. No doubt he would be late or something along those lines. Not that he cared, he liked the lazy days of toiling around Seireitei. This was interrupting the laziness and it was more than slightly irritating. Even opening the doors served to irritate the hell out of him, he hated having to work.

All eyes were on him.

"Captain Shinji Hirako," Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni called from his stand at the end of both lines of captains, "you're late."

Shinji shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, "I was taking a nice stroll, I got here as fast as I could without ruining the scenery."

Yamamoto wasn't pleased. "Take your place in line, fifth division captain; we have important matters to discuss."

Shunsui, captain of the eighth division, shrugged his shoulders and tipped his straw hat, "I believe we recognized that bit when you sent that messenger out there. The Court of Pure Souls is in an uproar." Shinji went and stood between Unohana Retsu, captain of the fourth, and Ginrei Kuchiki, captain of the sixth. His slouching figure clearly showed he was not in the mood to talk and that anyone who came near him would be on the receiving end of Sakanade. Brown eyes gestured for the captain to start the meeting and whether or not Yamamoto noticed his blatant disregard for the rules was _completely_ unknown to him, seeing as the man had his eyes closed and was contemplating something of great weight.

"Urahara Kisuke's department has uncovered a distinct anomaly, something I never would have figured possible." He started, folding his hands over his staff gravely. "As we all know, there are quite a few realms or dimensions in our universe with many other universes floating around, connecting them. There is our dimension, the Soul Society, and there is the World of the Living. There is also a dimension called Hueco Mundo, a world for Hollows to inhabit."

Juushiro Ukitake, captain of squad thirteen, gave his former sensei a quizzical look. "Sensei, where exactly is this going?" He asked, brown eyes glazed with worry.

"Hm…. " Yamamoto gave a low rumble, "As we all know, sometimes, smaller dimension can gather enough of the various energies and grow larger, this has happened quite recently. We sent a shinigami down to investigate it a month ago, and he has come back with interesting news."

A pregnant silence fell among the many captains. "The world is the world of the shinobi, warriors who are the military for their country, yet live in separate strongholds than the lord of their country and the people. They also follow a military head that acts seperately from this lord. We have looked into this recently and have come across the answer to the problem. 19 years ago precisely, 9 energy beasts attacked different villages. Their energy combined was so great that the dimension doubled in size with the energy gradually leaking out through the dimension." All of the captains gave a start and shuffled. Except Shinji and Kensei, who all simply looked bored. "This has attracted hollows to this dimension where we find they are collecting around in mass numbers; we fear they may attack soon. This is why we shall gather the lieutenants and captains of squads 2, 3, 5, 8, 12, and 13. The rest shall remain here with their squads ready to attack at a moment's notice. Dismissed."

All captains nodded and shunpoe'd out of the meeting hall, off to gather their lieutenants and go save this new dimension.

Shinji sighed; somehow, he didn't think he wanted his lieutenant to come along with him…..

* * *

Sakura flipped away from another strike of the monster. Another hand came slamming down behind her. Hands flying through hand seals, too fast for the naked eye to see, she slammed her hands to the ground, huge amounts of roots shot up and entangled themselves in the monster's hand, curling around it and remaining stationary.

Giving another inhuman roar, it opened its mouth where a red sphere formed. Eyes widening, she quickly flew through more hand seals, slamming them against the ground and making a wall of hard rock in front of her. It was barely stabilized when the sphere was shot, and many others from the surrounding monsters.

Rocks dug into her skin as the wall collapsed from the energy blast. Crying out as she slid into a wall, she shook her head to rid herself of the blurriness in her vision.

Huffing, she turned and flew through more hand seals, forming chakra to her fingers in individual scalpels, she glared at them, "You guys are getting annoying." She muttered, flaring the scalpels out even more, "You aren't getting the best of me!" She cried, leaping forward and slamming her fingers in the stomach of one of them, flaring her chakra, she shot the scalpels as though they were kunai, cutting through the stomach of the monster and then leapt away as it dissolved.

_What? It dissolved! It must be a spy or hold secrets of some kind. _Turning around to look at the other twenty five or so monsters, she glared. _I still have a lot of chakra left, more than enough to take these guys. _Gripping the hilt of her taichi, she gripped it, rushing at another one, this one with a bird-like mask. Slashing its stomach, she jumped and flipped onto its head, loading chakra into her fist and slamming it into the mask. As it dissolved, she turned to yet another one, this one didn't have arms, it had tentacles and instead of one head it had too and black ooze seeped out of its… skin.

Sucking in a shaky breath, Sakura steeled her nerves._ It looks more like acid than poison… maybe I can handle this one easily. _

Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out a Kiseru, taking a deep swig from it, she put it back in her pouch. **"Oh… this'll be sooooo easy. A little human girl smoking, hah! I bet you're just a lowlife who won't be missed if I…." **A sultry voice seeped out of the mask like the acid on its skin.

"You'll do what?" Sakura asked, cocking an eyebrow, purple gas pouring out of her mouth.

"**I'll….. Eat your soul!" **It screeched, opening the harpy mask and shooting a ball of the ooze at Sakura. Sakura was frozen, fear pooling into her eyes, tears stained purple with the gas from her mouth falling down her cheek.

The monster rushed her, slapping her with its many tentacles until she was backed against a wall. Black ooze seeped across her skin, melting it, screaming in pain, Sakura could feel the sharp tentacle pierce her heart, and then…. _Poof!_

The monster's golden eyes widened behind its mask.** "What… is this? A clone? Not even Shinigami can simply make clones of free will! Preposterous." **

Sakura was suddenly in front of it, slashing its chest, she glared at the monster, before flipping away to dodge another energy blast. "Eh? Shinigami, that's a load of BS." She said, dodging another attack. "See, you are in the land of fire, in a small village, near the military force, and me?" Sakura tilted her head back from her position on the house where she had just recently landed, "I'm the military force. We are the Shinobi of the Shinobi lands, these Shinigami you are talking about, do not exist here." She said as the monster dissolved.

_3 down, 21 more to go. Damn, might as well get used to these things. _

* * *

Shinji glared at the walls of the strange world between dimensions. "I hate this…" He sighed, slouching as he walked. "This is just a waste of my time." He thought back to mere hours earlier when he had been subtly wishing for something like this to happen, _'Oh well…. I take my wish back; I want it peacefully boring again….' _Shoving his hands in his pockets, he glared at the others.

Yoruichi had left her lieutenant behind, and for that he was glad. Although a devoted officer, Omaeda was too much of a slouch when you need him and was too much of a snob when a good heart counted most. Hiyori was being loud and was yelling at her captain, who was sheepishly fending her off, and the stuck up Kuchiki duo were walking in silence. Well, there was Rose, but he was walking with Shunsui, Juushiro, Ise, and Kaien…. Glaring towards his own lieutenant through his bangs, he mentally scoffed. _'Why can't life go back to bein' easy?' _

Trudging onwards, Shinji sighed, he was asking for too much with his lieutenant around.

* * *

There was no end to them! No matter how many she destroyed more and more resurfaced. At this rate, she was going to end up collapsing. Konoha was less than two miles away and the monsters were already pushing her back into the forest.

Glaring, she reached into the belt around her waist and pulled out a tag, wrapping it around the kunai in her hand, she launched it forward and darted away, an explosion sounded and the inhuman cries of those… things rang out against the sky. Looking at the sun through the trees, she stopped on a branch. Two rainbow rings circled around the blinding yellow of the sun.

That's a very bad omen…. The last time that happened, the third died….

Even so, she had no time to stop as the tree she was leaning against exploded, eyes widened as she felt a multitude of hands grab her and throw her against another. Splinters tore through her side and stung so bad it made her eyes slightly water, but she stood up anyway, grabbing a scroll from the belt around her waist. Biting her thumb and forefinger enough to bleed, the scroll flew open, and she streaked her fingers down it, the blood going down it and a resounding 'poof' sounded through the forest. A small white and blue slug sat on Sakura's palm. "Inform the Hokage, man all battle stations and send out sentries to the gate, I'll be arriving shortly to give her the information before the strike, no doubt Cloud's behind this."

The Slug nodded and poofed away and Sakura glared at the monsters, her hood falling over, her mask staring at them before she too disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Neji was having a bad day. Normally, when this happened, he'd call Lee and his old sensei and they'd go have an intense sparring match in the training grounds to blow off steam. So naturally, when a white and blue _slug_ appears on his desk, _ruins_ his paperwork, gives him _bad news _and _orders_ from his top ANBU and is told it will all be explained _later on_, he was sorely tempted to call in Gai. The only thing stopping him was the fact that Gai would spout off about him being unyouthful and at how he needed a _lady friend _to give him a bountiful amount of youth.

The slug disappeared as he stood out of his chair as the elders walked in. Narrowing his milky eyes, he gave them a glance of warning. "What is the meaning of this? What do you need now?" He asked suspiciously. He had every right to entitle him to do so, too. The Elders had been dogging his steps like a group of flies to the stench of cow dung ever since he had taken up office. Not to mention the fact that Danzo was tiptoeing around him like he had the plague (something he often wished Danzo and the elders would die of).

Sakura would be due back soon, and Naruto and Team 8 were on a diplomatic mission in the Land of Iron. They needed the steel and iron for their weapon smiths and Naruto always had a way to convince people. Turning towards the window that face the village, he waited for the two to talk. Moments passed and he was getting impatient. Turning to look at them with a critical eye, he demanded, "Well? Are you two going to stand there like statues and observe me or are you going to spit out the diarehha of the mouth you call politics and leave? I have much more pressing matters to attend to at the moment and I'm sure Sakura would _love_ to see you two in here when she arrives." This seemed to jolt them out of their trances (they were older than almost anybody in the village, one can't expect anything less...)

The female, he honestly couldn't be bothered less with their names, stepped forward, "Hai, we wanted to consider cutting ties with Suna." She looked towards her friend and old teammate.

Neji glared. "No. Gaara and Suna are the best allies we have, maybe when you begin talking about reasonable decisions and logical arguements, then I'll listen to you and consider it, but as far as I'm concerned, you guys need to leave." Neji was good friends with Gaara and knew the man wouldn't hesitate to help them in combat, diplomatic matters or mission backup. With those words spoken he ignored the Elders leaving and focused on searching the perimeter of the village. _Where's my advisor when I need her? _He asked himself mentally.

_**All in all, it wasn't a good day for anyone... and these monsters called Hollows, will they destroy the leaf, will Neji get everyone stationed and will the Shinigami sent to help get a fight scene? Find out next time~**_

* * *

**I sincerely hope you all like it, I know it didn't show a lot of any indepthness or anything, but to me, this is one of my best works, I have been tweaking and editing for a while now, so let me know if there is a grammar mistake or two... or a lot of them... I dunno... Please review though... but you don't have to... it's just that sometimes, when I get reviews... it kind of... compells me to make another chapter ahead of schedule... **

**Oh... this will revolve around Sakura... but won't focuse entirely on her. Also, this isn't a romance fic, this is action and stuff... lots of fight scenes and stuff... but more than that... it's kind of an angst fic... but it will have spoilers for later on in the series... yes I know our favorite blonde shinobi isn't in it yet, but I'm planning to let him have his own cutscene or two.. **

* * *

**Anywho... I hope you enjoyed this~**


	2. Of Creepy as fuck monsters and treaties

**This is the long awaited second installment of 'Alliances are forged and Betrayal is afoot' I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with finals and the fact that because of my stupid unreliable teacher I might fail my math class.**

**Enough about my stupid excuse, I'm sure you all aren't reading this anyway, and if you, congratulations on the fact that you love me enough to read my opening statement in this chapter.**

**Anyway, I have many ideas for this story and I'm sure you are all looking forward to it. My goal with this story is past 100,000 words in less than 30 chapters. In fact, I would like to ask all of you if any of you are willing to be my beta reader because if you are, then be sure the PM me because god knows that Google docs can't pic up every single grammar error and I suspect that I'm not adding enough detail to my stories.**

**I will give you a typical paragraph that I would write without editing it to see if you can catch any and all of my mistakes. I will also expect you to rephrase anything that needs rephrasing and vocabulary switching so that bigger words appear in my story. I will always give you credit as well, so please let me know if you are interested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto, Tite Kubo and Masashi Kimoto each respectively own these two ingenious animes.**

* * *

Neji growled at the messenger chunin, his pearly gaze hardening as they left swiftly in order to escape the wrath of the village head. The Elders, they were riding his ass to terminate the alliance with Suna and Gaara, something he couldn't do. Especially when it was that old war hawk, Danzo's suggestion. That man didn't want anything for the good of the village, he just wanted chaos and to have the military force under his control.

Standing up to look out at the village, Neji sighed heavily, suddenly realizing why Tsunade was always extremely temperamental with all of the underlings. A bird cawed in the distance and her narrowed his eyes at the sky.

The last time he had seen a double rainbow snaking around the sun was when Orochimaru had invaded the village with the Sand and had wreaked absolute havoc upon the Leaf, killing hundreds, including the Third, who was dearly missed in these times of strained alliances.

"Troubled?" A voice asked, and he turned around to see the Copy-Cat ninja Kakashi Hatake gazing back at him with a solemn eye.

"What brings you here? I do not ever remember being all that close to you..." Neji recalled, looking back over at the village.

"You know, it's hard to bear." Kakashi started, "I was the cause of my teammate, Obito,'s death and then Rin disappeared. My sensei died sealing the fox, and my student joined Akatsuki and is hunting down my other one, who is distraught over not getting picked for the Hokage position... and my other student, Sakura, is in ANBU, and is such a workaholic that I think she doesn't even sleep. She works constantly and trains nonstop. Not to mention that after her sensei's death she's taken to having one cup of sake every meal in remembrance." He snapped his book shut. "I'm entrusting her to you."

Neji looked back in shock. "What are you saying? She's your student!" He yelled at the man.

Kakashi shook his head in disagreement. "No, I was never her teacher, I never taught her anything, Tsunade and Shizune did. The only thing I taught her, look underneath the underneath. So I'm entrusting her to you, not Naruto, not Ino, nobody else but you, because it is obvious that it is you teaching her how to discipline her emotions to succeed, it's you she trusts above everyone else, it's you she idolizes, and although there is the possibility I might die in whatever the hell is coming our way, I want her to be happy because as a Sensei I never did anything for her," He sighed, "But you can, you can make her into some of the best shinobi the Leaf has yet to see." A poof of smoke and Kakashi was gone, leaving Neji staring at the now empty office once more.

_Entrusting?... To... me? Why? _Shaking the thought from his head, he saw the aproaching shadow and softened his gaze, _She is quite the dedicated shinobi... _He looked up at the Hokage Mountain, and he realized something, something he knew all along and had come back with an even deeper realization._ I've led this village to happiness through wisdom and a clear sense of justice, however, I am not what the village needs anymore, but even so, I will readily die for this village..._

A swoosh sound and another presence entered his office. Turning around, expecting it to be a chuunin, he was surprised to see a black Hare mask staring back at him. "What happened to your Wasp mask, Hare?"

Green eyes stared back, "I believe it broke so I stowed it away."

Neji nodded in understanding, after all, he had been the first out of the Konoha twelve to reach ANBU ranking and therefor understood the need to switch masks. "What is the meaning of this? Sending orders through a slug without explanation." He demanded, slamming a hand on his desk. "This better not be another one of those damn drills again!" He added, looking at the clover green eyes behind the Hare mask for any signs of guilty pleasure at seeing him like this, fustrated and angry, or any amusement at the situation. He calmed down considerably at seeing that there was none.

"Um, Hokage-sam-" She started, raising a finger.

"I told you to call me Neji when you were alone." He interrupted, causing her to blush under her mask.

"N-neji, I must point out that those strange creatures are heading this way, and I barely managed to escape a really big energy blast. They weren't even alive, it felt like fighting foot soldiers or pawns. Like they were there to distract us from something." She described, mentally going over her fight.

Neji nodded, "Were you able to gather any more information on them besides that?" He asked.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Yes, this piece was gained through fighting them, they die if they're sliced in half or if their mask is completely destroyed, and they all have different abilities, one had acid that would dissolve anything it touched, and they all shoot these red energy balls. It feels different, denser than a rasengan but the energy put into it is lighter in mass than ours."

Neji looked contemplative, "I can see why you told me to get the Civilians to shelter and to send all shinobi Chuunin and higher to their position-"

A BANG resounded through the room and the door flew off of it's hinges, flying two feet or so before flipping forwards and landing with a heavy KUTHUNK!

Sakura turned to see a blur of yellow pass by her before she restrained it, meeting blue eyes that radiated killing intent. Three voices sounded from behind her somewhere. "Uzumaki-san, if you do not calm," She spoke, knowing that Naruto knew it was her, "I will be forced to restrain you even further, seeing as the village is to be attacked at any moment."

The profanities towards Neji stopped, and cerulean eyes widened at the news, and she was sure that three more pairs of eyes were also widening behind her, complete with the classic jaw-drop seeing as all of the yells and arguing had stopped. "W-what'd you say?" He asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes and grit her teeth, "You heard me quite clear Mr. Uzumaki, if you were deaf you wouldn't have asked me what I just said. But, for the sake of those behind me, let me repeat, there is an army of creatures of no identification nor name headed for the village as we speak. Now, if you hadn't interrupted the meeting that was going on and had smartly eavesdropped like ninja are trained to do, you would've learned something new." Falling silent, she released her long-time teammate.

Neji looked at the other four shinobi, "Get to your positions. We have a village to protect." Nodding, they disappeared in four clouds of smoke. Looking back over to Sakura, he gave her a nod. "Let's do this."

Sakura smiled behind her mask, "Careful, Hokage-sama, you might need to keep your ego in check, it's growing to the size of the Shinobi Continents. It might suffocate all of us." She teased.

He scoffed, "Whatever, Hare, now, let's go protect this kami-forsaken village and go on with our lives in the shadow of the great land of fire."

They disappeared off to fight and to protect the village they had dedicated and given their lives to... now way in Hell were they going to stand by and allow it to so easily be destroyed by a simple minded army of creepy as fuck monsters that had no business there.

* * *

Shinji stared in wonderment at the _sheer _amount of hollows swarming the huge gate in front of him, all of them being slaughtered as they entered the gate by the strange beings that dwelled in there. Just when things were beginning to look bad and he was about to step in, two individuals arrived, one in a strange rabbit mask, and another in strange robes with the kanji for 6 on it.

The robe flew away, revealing garb that looked similar to the rabbit-masked girl's, no guy wore pink hair in an Unohana braid, and all of a sudden half of the Hollows had been cut down by the _HUGE_ golden scythe the girl was wielding with one hand, and had another in the other! They were held together by a golden chain, and when the hollows would surround her, she would use the chain and swing the scythes around in a wide 360 degree turn and swipe them all in half and then throw herself back into the fray.

The man was using some kind of martial arts, not the kind like those two weirdos wearing green spandex, but with the tips of his fingers and then use this palm technique and completely shatter the hollows mask. When the hollows would surround him, he would do this spin and an blue energy dome spinning at high speeds would form over him and repel all the hollows that touched it.

They all fought weirdly too, a silver headed man was simply slicing them with a knife-like thing as they came near and all these little blond headed kids would double team random hollows. Soon they were gone, and Shinji was finding himself to respect these people when more of them arrived, the people, all fourteen wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"Akatsuki!" Someone yelled, and most of the lower ranking persons were led from the area, leaving only the elite fighters.

* * *

Neji stepped forward, Sakura beside him, faithfully and dutifully ready for any and all attacks, sizing up Hidan, who's gaze was that of one who was mildly impressed. "What business do you have here? We have nothing you could want!" He called, opening his arms, gesturing to the now ruined city.

Kisame barked out a laugh, "So this is the new Hokage, especially after that old hag bit the dust."

Sakura tightened her hold on her scythes. "You have no right to speak of my master that way!" She yelled, widening her stance. "She died because she was poisoned when she was in a coma by that bastard!" Tsunade was still a sore subject for the medic-nin.

Neji sighed, "Calm down, Hare. What brings the Akatsuki to the village they already destroyed once? Naruto is here, but to go through all of us isn't your style." Neji observed.

Hidan cackled, "Maybe we wanted a change of style, besides, going on jinchuuriki hunts are so boring when all you're doing is collecting heads for the bounty" He called.

Kakashi and Yamato appeared behind them, wood and earth bindings appearing around the fourteen as a cage. Patting the bar, he stared at them over his book. "Don't worry yourself over this, just a simple precaution."

Sakura grumbled and proceeded to lift the cage above her head and set it easily on her shoulders. "Kakashi, you're _incredibly_ lucky I have enough chakra to lift this thing, otherwise they'd be left in the middle of the village..." She grumbled. Thunder rolled overhead and water poured down on top of the cage. "You have got to be kidding me... Fate fucking hates me..."

Sakura jostled the cage a little and set it down in the middle of the conference room. Cracking the wood a little, but otherwise, no damage was inflicted upon anything other than that. Neji nodded and she proceeded to break the top open.

Danzo looked up at them in shock, "What is the meaning of this?" He asked, hobbling up to them, "Why have you just released the Akatsuki, had you been under _my_ jurisdiction you would have gone straight to Ibiki." He growled, advancing on the pink-haired ANBU.

Neji appeared in front of him, "Danzo, have a seat, you are not to discipline_ my _ANBU." Danzo grit his teeth but nevertheless sat down at an end table seat. "Now, I want no impute, I want you to listen to this information and take what you have and leave the village, do you understand me?" He asked, turning to look at the old War Hawk. This was all said so casually that half of the Akatsuki had to review the conversation to get the '_leave the village' _part.

Turning to Nagato with a nod, Konan stepped forward, the most diplomatic out of the group, "We have come to discuss a..."

* * *

Yoruichi smirked as she easily dispatched another killing blow to a Hollow. _This is almost too easy... _She looked up as a rip in the sky opened over in the Southeast.

She looked over as the rest of the Shinigami assembled behind her, Shunsui gazed into the distance. "Hey, Shinji-chan is over there isn't he?"

Juushiro sighed, "Then let's get going..."

* * *

**Gomenasai, everybody, but it has to end here because this is only the first chapter and is therefor an attention builder, I hope you are all interested so far. I sincerely hope you take up my offer to become my Beta.**

**Ja Ne for now. **


End file.
